


kid

by WhisperInTheDark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is nine years old, Fluff, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperInTheDark/pseuds/WhisperInTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Путешествуя во времени, команда Легенд останавливается в 1999 году, где Леонард Снарт неожиданно встречает Барри Аллена, девятилетнего мальчишку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kid

**Author's Note:**

> Легенд не смотрела, но слышала, что они путешествуют во времени, так что...

Хотя на улице было довольно тепло — как-никак середина весны — Капитан Холод не спешил расставаться со своей излюбленной паркой, из-за чего время от времени ловил на себе недоуменные взгляды прохожих. Ему нравилось разглядывать все вокруг — дома, магазинчики, людей — и выискивать даже самые мелкие различия с его родным временем. Это было не самым скучным занятием, более того, заставляло быть внимательней, что весьма полезно, когда ты путешественник во времени и не знаешь, что ждет тебя за следующим поворотом. Снарт намеренно выбирал наименее людные улочки и переулки, ведь никогда не знаешь, когда на пути встретится кто-то знакомый (к примеру, твоя версия из прошлого). А таких встреч по возможности лучше избегать. Мало ли.  
  
Снарт сразу заметил бегущего на него из-за поворота мальчика, который, в свою очередь, его совсем не замечал. Отойти в сторону Леонард не успел, но смог предотвратить болезненное столкновение, поймав мальчика прямо перед собой.  
  
— Какой шустрый. Но лучше смотри куда бежишь, kid, — холодно произнес Снарт, все еще держа мальчишку за плечи. Не успел он договорить, как из-за того же поворота выбежали еще двое. Мальчик в его руках ощутимо вздрогнул, обращая взгляд на прибежавших парней, которые, надо заметить, были несколько выше и крупней него самого. Ребята тяжело дышали и напряженно смотрели то на Леонарда, то на мальчишку в его руках.  
  
Снарт презрительно прищурился. Он сразу раскусил этих двоих. Типичные задиры; в свое время, Леонарду часто приходилось отбиваться от таких мелких уродов, из-за чего часто ходил весь в синяках и с разбитыми костяшками. Так же такие малолетние придурки любили доставать его сестру, Лизу, вызывая в Леонарде неудержимую ярость. Так что в синяках ходил не только Лен, немало доставалось и обидчикам сестры. И вот сейчас, видя, каким напуганным был мальчик рядом, он не мог просто так уйти, как ушел бы в любой другой ситуации _(«Я не герой, Скарлет»)_. Сейчас он не мог покинуть мальчишку, ведь было в этой ситуации что-то, что цепляло уже лично его.  
  
Хотелось вытащить свою пушку и заморозить этих двоих, чтоб уж точно осознали все свои жизненные ошибки. Но это вызвало бы слишком много шума, у людей возникли бы вопросы, а не в своем времени лучше дважды подумать о своих действиях. Поэтому Снарт лишь напустил на себя особо грозный вид и издевательски протянул:  
  
— Детишкам не стоит шляться по таким, далеко не безопасным, местам. Великодушно предлагаю вам уйти.  
  
Ребята обижено засопели, но встревать в спор с незнакомым и опасным на вид дядькой никто не собирался уже в тот самый момент, как только его увидели. Поэтому, кинув на мальчишку последний презрительный взгляд, они поспешили скрыться. Пацан тоже дернулся, чтобы уйти и не раздражать мужчину, но Снарт его остановил, крепче сжимая его плечи. Хотя, говоря правду, Лен не смог бы вменяемо объяснить, зачем именно он это сделал.  
  
— Они больше не вернутся, — сказал Лен, поворачивая паренька лицом к себе и немного нагибаясь, чтобы не так сильно смущать его.  
  
— Сегодня может и нет, — вздохнул мальчик, пытаясь напустить на себя безразличный вид. Но Снарт видел, что он был… зол. В больших зеленых глазах плескался не столько испуг, сколько злость, чего Лен сперва и не заметил. На вид мальчику было лет восемь, поэтому Лен _ожидал_ увидеть страх, который был бы вполне оправдан в такой ситуации.  
  
— Как тебя зовут, kid? — спросил Лен, чувствуя, что действительно хочет узнать, ему было _интересно_ , чего он ну никак не ожидал.  
  
— Барри, — ответил он, на секунду запнувшись, неуверенный, стоит ли сообщать какую-либо информацию незнакомому человеку.  
  
В голове у Снарта что-то громко щелкнуло и кусочки пазла внезапно сложились в цельную картинку.  
  
— Барри… Аллен? — ляпнул Лен толком не подумав.  
  
— Вы меня знаете? — глаза мальчика расширились от удивления.  
  
— Я… некоторое время был знаком с твоим отцом. — Леонард ступал на тонкий лед и, хоть он и привык иметь дело со льдом, в этот раз он не был уверен, что все не обернется против него.  
  
— О, — выдохнул Барри, не зная, что сказать, но было видно, что упоминание об отце зацепило его. Леонард жадно разглядывал будущего героя Централ-Сити, все еще до конца не веря в такие поразительные совпадения. По подсчетам Лена Барри сейчас должно быть девять, но выглядел он несколько меньше за счет худощавого тела, нездорово бледного оттенка кожи и еле видных синяков под глазами. Должно быть, немного времени прошло с того времени, как Нора Аллен умерла. Ему самому пришлось жить без матери, он мог представить, каково ему.  
  
— Почему они гнались за тобой?  
  
Барри замялся, но честно ответил:  
  
— Я ударил одного из них.  
  
Снарт ухмыльнулся.  
  
— И что же заставило тебя это сделать, Барри? — спросил Снарт, растягивая гласную в его имени. Лен очень сомневался, что Барри был задирой, хотя такая мысль несколько веселила.  
  
— Они… — запнулся Барри, — они упомянули моего отца.  
  
Снарт поднял одну бровь, в упор смотря на мальчишку и ожидая более детальных объяснений. Но, кажется, тот наконец-то вспомнил, что говорят родители детям о общении с незнакомцами.  
  
— Эм, спасибо, что помогли, но мне уже пора домой… — промямлил Барри, мелкими шажками отходя от мужчины.  
  
Снарт хмыкнул.  
  
— Мне купить тебе мороженое, что бы ты понял, что я действительно не собираюсь причинить тебе зла?  
  
— На самом деле, это насторожило бы меня еще больше.  
  
— Меня зовут Майкл, — Снарт протянул руку к Барри, игнорируя его настороженность. Он хотел как-то расположить к себе этого мини-Флэша, хотел узнать о Барри что-то новое. Сама эта встреча была интересной и совершенно необычной, и Снарт решил, что просто так упускать шанс пообщаться с юным Барри Алленом не стоит. Ведь не просто так они встретились? Но называть свое имя было бы совсем глупо.  
  
Какова вероятность того, что девятилетний мальчик вспомнит внешность мужчины, с которым он как-то раз встретился, спустя пятнадцать лет? Весьма незначительная.  
  
— Присядем? — кивнул Снарт на ближайшую лавочку, что находилась прямо под окнами обувной мастерской, что должно было хоть немного успокоить опасения Барри. — Заметь, я не предлагаю сесть в мою машину и укатить навстречу радуге и пони.  
  
Кончики тонких губ Барри дернулись в улыбке.  
  
— Я бы никогда не потратил свое время ради радуги и пони, — фыркнул он.  
  
— Тогда ты достоин уважения.   
  
Снарт сел на лавку и похлопал на место рядом с собой. Барри немного расслабился, чему Лен был особо рад. Он никогда не умел обращаться с детьми, поэтому гордился уже хоть этим. Несколько минут они сидели в тишине. Леонард думал о причудах путешествий во времени, о том взрослом, до боли знакомом Барри и об этом — маленьком и потерянном. Барри же ни о чем конкретном не думал, он просто не мог собрать мысли в кучу, как ни старался. Но, в конце концов, именно он нарушил молчание:  
  
— Мой отец в тюрьме.  
  
«Знакомая история», — подумал Снарт, вспоминая своего «сказочного родителя». Но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Но он не должен там быть. — В голосе Барри звучало такое упрямство, как будто он только и делал, что повторял это фразу на все лады, пытаясь убедить в этом окружающих и вместе с тем напомнить себе, что это действительно правда, что его отец невиновен, что бы ни говорили другие.  
  
— Тогда в чем же проблема? — Снарт знал, в чем проблема, но хотел это услышать, хотел подтолкнуть Барри сказать это ему лично, потому что Лен тот, кто мог _понять_. Снарт уверен, что сейчас Барри нужен кто-то, кто не будет уверять его, что он не прав.  
  
— Мне никто не верит. Только говорят, что я все выдумал, только чтобы верить в то, что мой отец не убийца. — Снарт снова ощутил ту отчаянную злость, что таилась на дне этих юных глаз. Но теперь она была приправлена горьким отчаянием.  
  
— Он будет невиновным вплоть до того момента, когда ты перестанешь в это верить, — Снарт серьезно посмотрел на Барри.  
  
— Ты просто не знаешь, что я видел. А если бы знал, то не говорил бы так.  
  
— Мне не нужно знать, что ты видел, — возразил Лен. — Знаешь, еще до недавнего времени, я не был приверженцем веры, но… один человек верил в меня, и, кажется, это действительно работает. Иначе я бы сейчас тут не сидел.  
  
«А скорее всего, грабил бы очередной банк», — хмыкнув, мысленно добавил Лен.  
  
Барри снова замолчал на какое-то время.  
  
— Они все время дразнили меня. Но когда отца обвинили в убийстве, они как с цепи сорвались. Все время оскорбляют его и говорят, что я буду таким же преступником и закончу в тюрьме, как и мой отец.  
  
«Ага, _преступником_ , как же».  
  
— И… сегодня я не сдержался и врезал этому тупому Тони. — Снарт тихо слушал, не перебивая, но внимательно следил за сменяющимися эмоциями на его лице. Злость плавно перешла в обиду, кажется, на весь мир.  
  
— Но куда уж мне, я никогда не был достаточно сильным, чтобы постоять за себя, всегда приходилось полагаться лишь на то, насколько быстро смогу убежать, — Барри горько вздохнул.  
  
— Знаешь, а ведь скорость может быть намного более опасной, чем любая физическая сила, — улыбнулся Снарт. — Когда-то ты в этом убедишься.  
  
— Ты так говоришь, что иногда мне кажется, что ты какой-то предсказатель, которого подослали ко мне, чтобы меня ободрить и наставить на правильный жизненный путь, — первый раз за всю их встречу Барри действительно улыбнулся. Ярко и солнечно, как мог только он.  
  
— Ты смотришь слишком много фильмов, kid, — закатил глаза Леонард. Но все же он не мог отрицать, что в какой-то степени, малец оказался прав.  
  
Как бы ни хотелось Снарту продлить эту встречу, но он понимал, что и так мог сильно повлиять на будущее, так что он решил, что пора прощаться. _На целых пятнадцать лет._  
  
— Что же, Барри, думаю я тут немного задержался с тобой, — Леонард показательно взглянул на часы, про себя отмечая, что действительно пора бы вернуться к изначальному заданию.  
  
— Извини, — пискнул Барри.  
  
— Вообще-то, это я тебя остановил, помнишь?  
  
Леонард неспешно встал с лавки, машинально проверяя наличие пушки под широкими полами парки. Барри встал следом.  
  
— Майкл?  
  
— Да, — Снарт немного задержался с ответом, не сразу отзываясь на вымышленное имя.  
  
— Если ты знаком с папой, ты… мог бы как-то зайти, ну, в гости, — Барри упер взгляд в свои ботинки.  
  
— Может, когда-то, — протянул Лен. — Когда ты в следующий раз пригласишь меня в гости, знай, что я приму приглашение и даже принесу мороженое, — Леонард подмигнул пацану и остался довольным, что смог заставить того улыбнуться.  
  
— Ну, тогда пока, — пожал плечами Барри и развернулся, собираясь уходить.  
  
— До встречи, — тихо ответил Снарт и пошел в противоположном направлении.  
  
Барри уже отошел на несколько шагов, но, как будто что-то вспомнив, он обернулся и окликнул Лена.  
  
— Майкл?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Тебе не жарко в этой куртке?  
  
Леонард не стал отвечать, лишь засмеялся — чисто, искренне. А Барри вторил ему.  
  
***  
  
Рассматривая фотографию Леонарда Снарта в альбоме разыскиваемых преступников, который ему вручил Джо, Барри казалось, что где-то он уже видел этого мужчину раньше. Пронзительные голубые глаза — которые как будто следили за ним с фотографии — были смутно знакомыми. И вообще… Барри вздохнул, закрывая альбом и мысленно приказывая себе оставить эти странные мысли. Вероятно, ему просто нужно выпить чашечку горячего кофе.


End file.
